


The Ultimate Betrayal

by SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dramatic Harry Potter, Exasperated Hermione, Humor, Idiots, Oneshot, The struggles of wearing glasses., This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy/pseuds/SnarkySlytherinSuperSpy
Summary: Harry was pissed. He couldn't believe it. How could Ron betray him like this?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5





	The Ultimate Betrayal

Harry slid his glasses onto his face and screeched in irritation.

Ron shot up from his chair in shock, "What the fuck mate, what was that for?"

Harry took his glasses straight back off and glared at him, "You're a right bastard you are. You put your dirty ass fingers on the fucking lenses. I swear, what did I do to deserve this? I'm the saviour of the wizarding world, why do I have to suffer like this?" He cried, furiously cleaning his glasses on the edge of his T-Shirt.

"Is that it?", The traitor asked, "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic."

"Dramatic, DRAMATIC, I'm sorry but when I ask you to pass me my glasses you should assume I want to be able to see. Not that I need them to make me see less."

"It's not even a problem, you're cleaning them now, it's not unfixable!"

"It's the principal of the thing Ronald! If I ask you to pass me my glasses, I expect a certain amount of care..."

The boy's arguing faded into the background.

Hermione had an exasperated look on her face as she turned to look directly at you, as if she were on the office. "You'd have thought they'd have learned by now. What a pair of idiots!" She rolled her eyes at the boy's antics, put in a pair of ear plugs and settled down to finish her book.


End file.
